El regreso a la tierra
by Iris Spad
Summary: La continuación de la trilogía de Memorias de Idhun. El regreso a la tierra y el reencuentro entre Victoria y Christian. ¿Cómo vivirán a partir de ahora? ¿En qué situación se encuentra la conquista de la tierra por los sheks exiliados?


_**capítulo I**_

_**REENCUENTRO**_

_**P**_aseaba por la nieve hundiendo sus pies hasta lo más profundo, sintiendo como el frío reconfortaba el calor de su piel. No conseguiría acostumbrarse a la temperatura de su cuerpo, al que estaba encerrada para siempre. Sintió un escalofrío y se extrañó. Nunca lo había sentido fue una sensación extraña, que tan solo duró un instante pero que hizo que se estremeciera de arriba abajo. "Me estoy volviendo más humana".

"Es normal, tienes un cuerpo humano" dijo el shek.

"Ya, pero te veo a ti transformado y… te envidio." Fueron unas palabras muy duras. Ya lo había pensado otras veces, pero nunca se lo había dicho.

El shek poco a poco fue abandonándose a su cuerpo humano. Ella le miró, como el que mira un objeto inanimado pero a Christian le pareció ver un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Gerde dijo que no me iba a devolver a mi verdadero cuerpo, no me puedo creer que después de lo que he hecho no me conceda esto."

"Está muerta, déjalo estar."

"Quizás sí, pero el séptimo me lo tendría que haber concedido."

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, mientras empezaban a caer los tímidos copos de nieve. Detectaron que se acercaba alguien mucho antes de verlo. Akshass detestaba a Christian, ese híbrido que tenia afán de protagonismo. Se acercó a Ziessel, su reina.

"Ya está todo listo, mi señora."

"Muy bien, ahora iré hacia allí. Avisa a todos que estén preparados."

Akshass dio media vuelta, no sin antes clavar sus ojos en los de él, pero este no le miraba, había notado algo extraño que le resultaba familiar… "no puede ser…" pensó.

"Me voy."

"¿Qué? Tenemos cosas que hacer, no te puedes ir ahora."

"Me tengo que ir. También tengo otras cosas que hacer."

A Shizuko no le hizo falta más, habían llegado a una conexión mental en la sobraban las palabras, o más bien los pensamientos. Ella comprendió el porqué de su partida, antes que el propio Christian.

* * *

Llevaba más de tres horas esperándole y ya empezaba a plantearse si aún vivía allí. Hacía varios días que habían llegado a Limbhad, Victoria no sabía cuantos exactamente, pero calculaba que unos seis días terrestres. Al llegar se habían dado cuenta de que tendrían que acondicionar la casa de la frontera para que sus pequeños pudieran estar bien. Cogieron dinero de la reserva de la casa para ir a la Tierra a comprar, pero tenían que hacer turnos, unas veces se quedaba Victoria y otras era Jack el responsable de Eric y Lune.

A Victoria se le había hecho muy duro que en el nacimiento de Lune Christian no hubiese estado, pero lo había entendido, no le gustaba atarse a nadie. Pero cuando llegaron y se encontró las llaves del piso de Nueva York, no pudo evitar hacerle una visita. Tiempo atrás el shek la había invitado a ir aquel piso cuando a ella le apeteciera y le había ido muy bien porque pasear por las calles de aquella ciudad la distraía de sus preocupaciones.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Lune empezaba a estar cansada, Victoria decidió volverse a Limbhad a dejar a Lune para volver ella más tarde. Cogió un trozo de papel de la mesa y escribió una nota:

_"Estamos en Limbhad, vendré a verte en otro momento._

_Victoria."_

Cogió en brazos a Lune, acunándola dulcemente mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al comedor, cerró los ojos y llamó a Alma.

* * *

Christian llegó unos instantes después de que ya se hubiesen ido. Hacía días que no estaba en su _usshak_ y notó que en el fondo lo había echado de menos.

Cuando llegó a Limbhad oyó a lo lejos unas risas, que cada vez se oían más fuertes, parecían felices… se le encogió el corazón de pensar que iba a volver a verla. Dejó que el vínculo con Victoria le delatase a la chica su presencia, al poco rato sintió que alguien se acercaba y abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

–Hola –dijo él.

–Hola… –ella tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía contarle todas las cosas que le quería decir.

El silencio delató sus pensamientos y Christian lo comprendió. Se acercó a ella tan rápidamente que Victoria no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, con ambas manos retiró el cabello de su rostro y la besó, apenas fue un simple roce de labios pero el corazón de ella se aceleró tanto que le pareció que perdía las fuerzas. Se sintió débil, muy débil.

–Te echado mucho de menos. –La voz de él la sobresaltó pero le permitió salir de su estado para volver a la realidad.

–Pensé que no leerías la nota, necesitaba verte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… –Se le quebró la voz y hundió su rostro en su cuerpo. Christian la abrazó con mucho cariño. Aún me quiere… pensó ella. Habían pasado tantos días separados que ella había empezado a dudarlo, era una duda que cuando le venía a la cabeza intentaba evitarla, pero siempre estaba ahí.

–Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, Victoria. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi piso y hablamos tranquilamente? – se quedó un poco perpleja ante la pregunta, realmente no se lo esperaba y además aquello había sonado a una proposición bastante seria. Le miró y se ruborizó un poco, pero le sonrió y le dijo:

–Vale, espérame aquí que voy avisar a Jack y ahora vengo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta encontrarse en la cocina con Jack, Erik y Lune.

–Me voy con él, Jack no me esperéis despiertos.

–Ah… ¿al final si que era él? Vale, ahora cuando acaben de comer les acuesto. No te preocupes, quédate con él todo lo que quieras. –Le sonrió, y ella se lo agradeció.

–Comete todo Erik, que sino no hay postre. –Le dio un beso de despedida y otro a Lune. –Muchas gracias, Jack. –Y también le besó.

–Se que le has echado mucho de menos.

–Sí… –dio media vuelta y se fue.

Christian seguía esperándole en el mismo sitio, le tendió la mano y regresaron a Nueva York.

* * *

Ziessel se acercó a los suyos. Eran unos treinta, exactamente treinta-i-dos pero una hembra iba a tener crías dentro de poco.

"Ya sé que la decisión que vamos a tomar hoy es muy importante para todos" dijo Ziessel y dejó que sus palabras resonaran en todas las mentes allí presentes. "Quiero que uno de vosotros se preste voluntario. No os voy a explicar para que lo necesito. Solo deciros que puede causaros la muerte o la gloria. Si no sale nadie voluntario, tendré que escogerlo yo."

Reinó el silencio, algunos miraban a su reina y otros apartaban la mirada, inquietos.

"Y bien, ¿hay alguien con valor suficiente para aceptar esta misión?." Las mentes de algunos shek iban a toda velocidad, eran demasiado racionales como para aceptarlo sin pensarlo antes y haber analizado las posibilidades. Pero Ziessel les estaba quitando la opción de saber de que iba la misión y eso les contradecía. Por fin un shek se atrevió a preguntar.

"Mi señora, ¿no podría darnos un poco más de información? Estoy seguro de que eso haría decidirse a muchos."

"¿Quién me ha preguntado?." Un shek lo bastante anciano como para no poder llevar a cabo la misión se levanto sobre sus anillos aguantando la mirada de su reina. Ella sabía que iba a pasar aquello que al final iba que tener que escoger, así que con suficiente antelación ya había escogido a sus voluntarios. Solo le faltaba decidirse entre dos.

"No. Ya he tomado una decisión. Mi elegido es Rizen, si alguien quiere remplazarle que hable conmigo."

El joven shek se sintió orgulloso de que Ziessel hubiese pensado en él, ella dio media vuelta y se alejó pero él no se atrevió a moverse de donde estaba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al piso se sentaron en el sofá, dispuestos a hablar. Victoria no sabia por donde empezar, no sabía que iba a decirle "¿sabes que? Hemos tenido una hija." Pensó en algo más suave, pero tampoco la convencía, mientras tanto Christian empezó hablar.

–Ziessel ha encontrado un terreno más amplio para todos los sheks– Shizuko… Se había olvidado de ella… tanto tiempo separados y en vez de hablar de ellos dos empezaban la conversación hablando de ella. Se pregunto si la relación de ellos se habría hecho más intensa… "sí, seguro que sí…".

–¿Qué tal les ha ido por la tierra? ¿Han conseguido llegar a los altos cargos?

–Bueno, de momento va progresando. Shizuko se entrevistara dentro de un mes con los ministros Japoneses. Es un gran paso. Ninguna mente humana puede resistir la manipulación de un shek.

–Ya sabes lo que pienso del tema, yo me he criado aquí y no me gustaría que esto cambiara.

–¿Eso crees? Victoria, yo he vivido aquí durante bastante tiempo y aunque este planeta es bello, se esta muriendo. No resistirá a más guerras ni a su lenta destrucción. Si lo miras desde este punto de vista, quizás te resulte más fácil pensar que los sheks pondrán orden dentro del caos.

–Pero el caos es parte de la magia de este planeta. –Sus palabras sonaron amargas, magia. Aun no sabia que iba hacer con su don, tenía que plantearse muchas dudas. Pero no había tenido tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para buscar estrellas fugaces, se acordó de Jack, de cuando salían juntos por la noche del castillo y volaban hacia donde el corazón de Victoria les guiase. Lo echaba de menos. –Dejemos ese tema y cuéntame como estas tú.

Ella le miraba atenta, ávida por escuchar sus palabras. Él empezó a contarle como después de su llegada a la Tierra había estado organizando cosas para Shizuko y los sheks, le habían encargado un par de misiones que le habían hecho viajar por todo el planeta descubriendo sitios que no había visto nunca. También le contó que una de las misiones consistía en ir a hablar con Kopt, el yan terrestre que vivía en el desierto del norte de África. Al recordar como el yan traicionó la resistencia para entregarlos al enemigo, el propio Christian, le izo preguntarse en que pensaría Kopt si los viera a todos juntos. "No entendería nada" y era normal, puesto que pocas personas eran capaces de entender los vínculos entre Jack, Victoria y Christian.

–Cuéntame cómo te ha ido por Idhún, criatura –dijo Christian.

–Criatura… hacía mucho que no me llamabas así. Me gusta.

–Hacía mucho que no te llamaba de ninguna manera.

–No tengo ganas de hablar más, tengo ganas de disfrutar este momento. –Y lentamente Victoria se acurrucó en el regazo de él. –Ya sé que tengo que contarte muchas cosas, pero ahora simplemente quiero estar contigo.

Lo cierto era que tanto hablar de Shizuko se estaba agobiando, tenía muchas dudas y pensamientos que la abordaban y no la dejaban pensar con lucidez. Por eso no quería seguir hablando, por miedo a que en cualquier momento sus palabras pudiesen sonar cargadas de envidia o celos de Shizuko, que últimamente había pasado junto a él más que ella.

Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero no lo conseguía. Christian que la estaba mirando no necesitó hurgar en su mente para descubrir sus sentimientos.

–Me estás ocultando algo. Tú estas preocupada por algo que no me has dicho. –Victoria vaciló, pero apartó su mirada y eso la delató. –Vamos pequeña, dime que te pasa. –La mano de Christian buscó la de Victoria y empezó acariciarla suavemente.

–Son muchas cosas… Ha pasado demasiado tiempo… La verdad es que me siento… extraña a tu lado. –No sabía que decía, ya está, sus palabras la estaban traicionando. Se repitió a si misma "cállate, cállate,…". No quería estropear nada, pero ya lo había dicho.

–Tienes razón, es normal que nos sintamos así. –Había hablado en plural, no podía ser… ¿por qué se iba a sentir extraño a su lado? Ella tenía una razón importante; había tenido una hija suya y no sabía como decírselo. ¿Pero él? De pronto creyó entenderlo todo, era por Shizuko, él se sentía extraño a su lado por ella. No podía ser, aquello no era una razón de peso… Victoria se estaba volviendo loca. –Pero no le des vueltas, con el tiempo se nos pasará.

–Christian, el tiempo lo único que ha hecho ha sido alejarnos el uno del otro. –Al decir aquello sin darse cuenta se había levantado de golpe. Se vio a si misma de pie mirándole con los puños apretados y se avergonzó.

Con la agilidad de un felino él se levantó y la miró. No sabia que le pasaba pero ella no estaba bien, no quería que ella sufriese. Pero ya no sabía que más podía hacer.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –Le preguntó a ella con una mirada inquisitiva que no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

–No sé Christian pero no estoy bien, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Será mejor que nos veamos en otro momento. –Bajó la cabeza y llamó al Alma para que la llevara a Limbhad.

Él se quedó de pie en el vacío salón. Realmente no entendía que le estaba pasando a Victoria, pero no estaba el problema solamente en ella, también estaba en él. Por eso la había dejado marchar, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en sí mismo, en porque al verla no había sentido lo mismo que antes.

Tenía que ir a ver a Shizuko para saber que voluntarios había, pero lo dejó para más tarde, necesitaba pensar en otras cosas.

* * *

Llegó a la casa de Limbhad y se dirigió a fuera, pero antes de salir algo la detuvo. Lune estaba llorando. Fue a la habitación de la pequeña, que era la habitación donde Christian se había instalado durante el tiempo que se unió a la Resistencia.

Cogió a Lune en brazos y lentamente dejó de llorar, era una niña muy tranquila y pocas veces lloraba. Pensó que Jack tenía el sueño demasiado profundo como para darse cuenta del llanto desesperado de ella.

–¿Llevas llorando toda la noche? Ven, te llevaré a un lugar precioso.

Abrió el armario para coger una manta y salió fuera, se dirigió al sauce llorón que tantos recuerdos le evocaba. Apoyó su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol y se acurrucó cerca de una gran raíz, los ojos azules de Lune la miraban con atención, aún no sabía hablar pero se hacía entender muy bien. En aquel instante alargó su pequeña mano para coger un mechón del pelo de Victoria, pero el viento hizo mover el bucle y falló, no se rindió en ningún momento y siguió intentándolo hasta que por fin el viento sopló a su favor y lo cogió. Su expresión cambió de golpe dejó de estar seria y concentrada a reír de alegría con una enorme sonrisa. Era feliz con tan poca cosa…

Desplegó la manta y se taparon con ella para entrar en calor, Victoria se quedó dormida al instante del cansancio mientras unos ojos azules la observaban, estos poco a poco, se fueron cerrando. Dejó para más tarde todas las cosas en las que había de pensar.

Pasaron las horas y seguían durmiendo, Jack las vio y se acerco haciendo el menor ruido posible pero Lune se despertó.

–Ven pequeña. –Apartó los brazos de Victoria pero ella también se despertó.

–¿Jack?

–Duerme un rato más, lo necesitas.

No le contestó con palabras, pues volvió a cerrar los ojos y Jack la tapó de nuevo con la manta. "Que guapa está…" pensó. Últimamente estaban muy juntos y compartían muchas cosas, pero le extrañó encontrársela allí tumbada porque eso solo podía significar que con Christian no había ido bien. Además estaba con Lune, eso quería decir que le había llevado a la pequeña para que la conociera. Pero no podía entender que las había hecho volver tan pronto de Nueva York, "luego se lo preguntaré".

–Hoy has conocido a tu otro papi, ¿eh?

–¿A quién? –Preguntó Erik que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo.

–A papá, al otro quiero decir… te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad?

–¡Sí! De Kistian ¡me acuerdo! ¿Dónde está?

–No, no está.

–Ah… yo también quiero verle.

–Claro que sí, díselo a mami y ella te llevará encantada, venga vamos a la habitación que jugaremos un rato.

–¡Bien! –Erik se adelantó dando saltos por todo el pasillo.

Jack les dejó en la habitación y se asomó a la terraza. La noche de Limbhad le envolvió y sintió que echaba mucho de menos la luz del día. Victoria y él habían hablado sobre el tema, pero aun no habían decidido nada. Limbhad les gustaba pero no querían que los niños crecieran allí, querían que se rodearan de más gente y otros niños. Se acordó de cuando él vivía en Limbhad y recordó que se sentía muy solo, porque aunque Alsan, Shail y Victoria estaban con él, tenían otras cosas que hacer y se quedaba solo la mayoría del tiempo. Por eso se irían a vivir a la tierra en cuanto encontraran el sitio que les gustase pero para eso necesitaban hablar durante mucho rato, podían escoger casi cualquier sitio del planeta y ahora lo difícil era saber cual era el mejor o el más apropiado.

Vio a Victoria desde la terraza pero no le dijo nada, simplemente la observó como se despertaba, se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza y lloraba… A Jack se le encogió el corazón de verla así, reprimió el impulso de ir corriendo a su lado a consolarla, pues seguro que prefería estar sola en aquel momento. Se giró y se metió de nuevo a la habitación, donde Erik estaba jugando con un camión de bomberos imitando el sonido de la sirena, la última vez que habían ido a la tierra se habían encontrado un incendio y a Erik le habían gustado mucho los camiones rojos.

El mapa que había usado Shail para marcar los lugares por donde había buscado a Lunnaris les estaba siendo muy útil para decidirse a buscar un lugar, lo abrió sobre la mesa y se quedó en silencio observándolo.

* * *

Espero Reviews con vuestra opinión!!

¡¡muchas gracias!!


End file.
